Some Kind Of Girl
by Anieshwa
Summary: A slight Buffy/Rizzisles crossover. What happens when Jane is secretly privy to the world of the slayers? What happens when that world endangers Maura? Rizzisles pairing, don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Rizzoli and Isles, nor do I won the characters. Thank you Hellowyell for giving me the idea and most of the story while we were typing. XD Also the portrayal of the characters and their actions belong to me and Hellowyell.**

Jane groaned as she rolled over to answer her phone.

"Rizzoli." she answered quietly. "Yeah... Ok... No it's fine she's right here. Be there soon." Jane said as she snapped the phone shut, flinging her head back onto the pillow.

"Maura we got to go. There's a scene a couple blocks away. We've gotta go." Jane said gently to the sleeping figure next to her.

Maura groaned and rolled to face her friend. "Just five more minutes?" Maura pleaded with another moan.

"Come one Maura it's only a couple blocks away." Jane prompted gently. Maura groaned again before sitting up and stretching. Jane poked her in the side playfully teasing "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Maura fell off the bed trying to scoot away from Jane. As she stands up and collects herself Jane starts crying from laughter. Maura rolls her eyes and starts heading for the small kitchen calling out "coffee?" as she goes. Jane can hardly respond as she continues laughing while heading into her kitchen to start the brew. Maura goes to the small bathroom and a few minutes later reemerges looking stunning as always.

She saunters into the kitchen and graciously accepts the cup of coffee Jane is handing her. She stands and smells the wonderful smell of coffee, sugar, and cream before taking a small swig. Jane briskly walks into her bedroom closing the door. Five minutes later she is back in the kitchen in one of her many pant suits, her curls as wild as ever. She grabs her keys and takes a huge gulp of her black coffee before tossing the cup into the sink and walking into the living room to strap on her holster, without rinsing the cup. Maura sighs and walks to the sink and rinses out both cups before walking into the living room and bending over to retrieve her purse.

"Let's go." Jane said opening her apartment door for Maura. They both walked towards where the car was parked, Maura smoothing out her wrinkled dress the whole times.

"You know you really should bring some clothes to leave at my house." Jane said unlocking the car.

"There isn't any room, and I wouldn't want to crowd your place with a bag of clothes." Maura said as she opened the passenger door and started to get into the car.

"I'll clear out a spot in my wardrobe for you." Jane said shrugging as she started the car.

"That's too much trouble. Maybe you should just stay over at my house more often." Maura said shooting her a smirk.

"But then you'd have to clear out a place. Besides I have Jo." Jane said leaving the parking lot.

"I uh... have an extra drawer you can use. Besides I stay at your house all the time and I have Bass." Maura pointed out.

"True, but Jo is needier than Bass. And how do you have a free drawer with all those shoes you have?" Jane said teasingly.

"I do not have that many shoes! Besides you know Jo is welcome as well." Maura said scoffing at the comment about her shoes.

"If I brought Jo I might as well just move in." Jane said partially joking as she walked towards the body nailed to a wall.

"Well maybe you should." Maura said teasingly as she looked at the wounds on the victim's neck.

"Should what?" Frost asked walking up to the two women.

"Move in with her." Jane said absently as she stared at the body. Frost stood there looking between the two incredulously before Maura murmured, "No ID."

"We don't need ID. I-I know her." Jane said slowly.

Maura instantly had her hand on Jane's shoulder, "How did you know her?"

"Uh... School, her name's Mary." Jane lied before whipping out her phone. Before Maura could say anything the phone was against Jane's ear. "Yeah Mr. Giles? It was one of ours..." she said before walking out of ear shot.

"Maura turned on her heels to face Frost. "Who is Mr. Giles?"

"Um he runs some kind of boarding school in England. He calls to check on Jane from time to time." Frost said uneasily.

"How come she never mentioned him to me?" Maura said a bit hurt.

"Look I don't know. I had to Google him to find out who he was. All I know is he's in England and he checks on Jane." Frost says throwing his hands up.

"How does Jane know someone from a boarding school in England? Why does he need to check on her? And why would she lie to me?" Maura asked hurt.

"Doc, that's crazy Jane would never lie to you." Frost said reassuringly.

"She just did. Whoever this girl is, Jane doesn't know her from school." Maura said looking at where Jane stood, still on the phone.

A few minutes later Jane walked back towards them. "Frost you need to take a unit and head over to the Slayer's Boarding School of Boston. Ms. Sarah Alderman. She's the headmistress there. Please try to cooperate with her. Maura," she said turning towards the blonde as Frost jogged away, "I need you to do that autopsy immediately."

"Jane what is going on?" Maura asked.

"N-nothing Maura. Just do the autopsy fast please?" Jane asked lying yet again.

"Bu.. Ok. Fine, whatever." Maura said before walking off gesturing for her assistant to collect the body to bring with them. Behind her she could hear Jane cursing and hitting a wall, but she just kept walking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 HOURS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jane shifted nervously as she walked into Maura's office, a bag of truffles as an apology in one hand as she led a woman with her.

"Here this is for you." Jane said looking at her feet as she held out the chocolate.

"Is this an apology or a bribe?" Maura said, then added after seeing the strange woman behind her, "or both?" before turning back to the slide in her microscope. Jane sighed and set the candy on her desk and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maura this is Faith. Faith this Maura." Jane said gesturing between the two women. "And it's an apology." Jane said putting her hand on the back of Maura's chair. Maura stiffened before turning the seat to face Jane, "Jane what on earth is going on?" she asked.

"I can't tell you yet." Jane replied as Faith slowly looked at the body on the autopsy slab before walking over and touching the two small puncture holes on the girl's neck.

"Hey you can't touch that, you could contaminate the evidence!" Maura said jumping out her seat and crossing over to the body. She stared down at the girl before turning and walking into her office to retrieve the autopsy report off her desk. She walked back into the room and started to hand it to Jane, but stopped. "Cause of death was loss of blood, but something tells me you already knew that." Maura said bitterly before tossing the file onto the table and walking off.

"Maura! Maura! Please, just wait!" Jane said chasing after her, Faith in tow. Maura pressed the elevator button before crossing her arms.

"No. I'm done waiting. I tried to be patient but all that's gotten me is lies, and beating around the bush. And if I can't trust you to be honest with me on a case that I'm a part of, then I think it's best if I work with Frost for a while." She said hitting the floor button as she got into the elevator. The doors started to close but Jane hit it with her arm and kept it open.

"Okay, the truth is..." she started. "Protocol." Faith whispered urgently. Jane ignored her. "The truth is, I know who killed Mary. It was... a friend of mine, but he's sick right now. Is that okay? For now?" Jane said almost begging.

"For now. I guess now I owe you an apology for being slightly crazy. Dinner tonight?" Maura said trying to smile.

"Dinner sounds great. I'll be at your house in an hour." Jane said before allowing the doors to close.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ONE HOUR LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you in the mood for chicken or steak?" Maura called out as Jane hunted for a drink.

"Steak sounds great!" Jane said looking for beer, but finding only wine.

"Okie dokie." Maura said as she began preparing the marinade for the steaks.

"Gah I'm running to the store to get some beer." Jane said grabbing her keys.

"Mmkay."Maura said as she put the steaks in the marinade. Jane walked to the door than walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll be back in ten minutes... Tops." she said sternly before leaving. Maura rolled her eyes and stood watching the steaks and then began to flip them in the marinade. About five minutes after Jane left there was a knock on the door.

"Jane you know don't need to knock..." Maura called out wiping her hands on a towel before approaching the door. "What did you forget?" she said as she pulled the door open. Instead of Jane, there was a man in dark clothing with dark hair. He smiled when he looked at the blonde.

"Is Jane home?" he asked at her look of embarrassment.

"Oh... uh. No, she just left. Uh who are you?" Maura asked a little stunned.

"I'm a friend from the organization. My name's Angel. Mr. Giles sent me to check on Jane." he flashed a smile.

"Then why are you uh here. This isn't actually Jane's house. She's just here for dinner." Maura questioned suspiciously.

"You're Dr. Isles right? Jane listed you as a next of kin. Someone we can contact in case of death or if we can't reach someone." he said seriously.

"But she has family here. Why would she list me? Oh! I'm sorry. I'm so rude. Would you like to come in and wait for her?" Maura said slapping herself in the forehead as she moved out of the doorway. He smirked as he entered the house. Maura led the way into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked as she walked towards the fridge.

"No thank you. Not yet." he said picking up a knife and playing with it. Maura cleared her throat before putting the steaks into the oven.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt dinner?" he asked running a finger along the blade of the knife.

"Oh, well... I just started cooking it. Jane should be back soon. She just ran to the store to get beer. She loves it, but all I have is wine. She shouldn't be too much longer." Maura smiled backing against the counter slowly.

"You know that Jane said I was sick today? Oh.. wait that's right she said that to you." he said taking a step towards her.

"H-how did you k-know that? Wait, t-that was you she was t-talking about?" Maura said scooting along the counter.

"You know that Jane 'helped' me? She had this whole idea that she had found my cure. And then she left. Now she has the audacity to call me 'sick.' She's condemned me for being 'sick.' " he said with a snarl. "Tape?"

"I'm s-sure if you j-just explained to her s-she'd help. I'm s-sure she hasn't condemned you, y-you're her f-friend. And w-what about t-tape." Maura said as fear made a knot in her stomach.

"You really do see the best in her don't you? No wonder she loves you. Oh and I want the tape to tie you up with it. I don't want to kill you, yet." he said taking another step towards her as she backed against the bar. She turned and tried to run but he grabbed her and yanked her so that the knife was against her back.

"Where is the tape?" he growled in her ear. "M-my office. F-first drawer on the r-right." she sobbed in response.

"You're going to show me." he said shoving her forward with the knife still pressed to her back. She led him into her office where she shakily produced a roll of duct tape.

"Good girl." he said yanking her into the dining room. He pulled out a chair and shoved her into it before taping her arms to the chair.

"S-so why do you think Jane l-loves me? Are y-you sure you t-two are friends?" she asked shakily.

"It's completely obvious. You're all Giles hears about most of the time." he said as he taped her ankles to the chair to keep her from moving. He then got up and stood behind her, and pressed the knife to her throat. A few minutes later keys were turning in the door and the door opened.

"Maur? I'm back!" Jane called out as she shuffled into the house and pushed the door closed.

"Tell her you're in here." he growled pressing the knife to her neck harder.

"I-I'm in the d-dining room!" Maura called out shakily.

"Oh. Ok. Oh hey I rented a movie I thought we could watch it together after din...ner." Jane said walking into the dining room. As soon as she saw Maura she dropped the beers and they each busted open onto the hardwood floors. "Angelus." she growled throwing the movie down.

"Oh hey Janey. Me and Maura were just hanging out waiting for you to get home." he spat as he grabbed some of Maura's hair. She whimpered in pain and Jane's glare grew even more intense.

"Let her go." Jane hissed.

"You know she's quite the catch. It's pretty clear she like worships the ground you walk on Janey." he taunted.

"Please. She has nothing to do with this." Jane all but begged.

"Oh that's right. Pretty little Maura Isles is human right? Not like you and me." he taunted yanking Maura's hair again making her yelp in pain.

"Please. She doesn't know about any of this." Jane said gesturing between the two of them.

"Oh well then let me fill her in. Maura didn't you know that Janey isn't human?" he stage whispered.

"J-Jane? P-please help m-me. What i-is going o-on?" Maura sobbed in fear.

Jane couldn't watch anymore she picked up one of the bottles of beer and chunked at him. He dodged it then flung the knife at her, which she deflected easily. "I love that trick." he said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah well how about this?" she said before kicking him in the chest and knocking him forcefully into the wall. They fought until Jane grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the heart. He fell and she took the bloody knife and started to cut Maura free.

"W-what did he m-mean you aren't h-human?" Maura said pulling away from Jane as she was cut free.

"I'm human. Just a special brand of human." Jane said hurt that Maura was pulling away.

As soon as Maura was free she fell into Jane and began sobbing. "I t-thought I was going t-to die. And h-he kept saying h-how i was y-you're next of k-kin and y-you loved me, and I w-was so s-scared." Maura sobbed into Jane.

"Shhh shh, you're safe. And that's all true." she said trying to soothe Maura.

"W-wait what?" Maura said looking up. Before Jane could answer Angel slit her arm with the knife and yanked her away from Maura who was desperately trying to hold onto her. He took Jane and slung her into a wall before walking towards Maura. Before he could grab her however Jane was shooting him, and before long she had unloaded the whole clip into him.

"Slayer's weren't meant to handle guns." he said as he tried to continue towards Maura but couldn't and as he struggled through his pain Jane had loaded her second clip. "Well I'm a different type of slayer."

Maura scrambled to get up and ran behind Jane as Jane unloaded another clip into him. She shot the last two shots and Maura still wouldn't move. She was completely frozen holding onto Jane's shoulders. Angel fell to the floor and Jane pulled Maura into her arms while pulling out her phone.

"Yeah Faith, I got him... Yeah Dr. Isles' house. Alright bye." Jane said before looking at Maura.

"J-Jane... What is a s-s-slayer?" Maura asked still trembling with fear.

"It's... ok look you know vampires? Yeah they're real." Jane said as Faith and a group of girls walked towards Angel's body.

"W-wait. Vampires? Jane that's silly there's no such thing." Maura said incredulously.

"Come on Maur, I unloaded two clips in him and he's still alive." Jane said trying to reason with her.

"O...oh.." Maura said before fainting into Jane. Jane picked her up and started to carry her into her room, but not before hearing Faith say "Nice girl you got there Jane."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jane had laid Maura in her bed, and set Jo up there before getting a plate of dinner and sitting on the end of the bed to wait for Maura to wake up. She didn't have to wait too long.

"J-Jane?" Maura questioned as she sat up slowly.

"Oh hey are you ok?" Jane said instantly worried.

"I... I think so... so... What happens now?" she said as Jo wormed her way into her lap. She began to stroke the small dog as she looked away from Jane.

"Oh well... You can't tell anyone..." Jane replied sternly, but still gentle.

"Oh uh yeah... Actually I meant w-what happens between us n-now?" Maura said blushing.

"Oh. Well that depends on you. If you love me too then great, but if you don't I still want you to be my best friend." Jane said shrugging.

"Oh... Well of course I love you." Maura said blushing even more.

"Yeah, but like I love you?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Y-yeah." Maura said looking down.

"Oh thank god." Jane said grabbing her face and kissing her hesitantly.

Maura immediately relaxed into her touch and kissed her back with fervor, sighing. When they broke apart again Maura murmured "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I thought I was going to lose you." Jane said before yanking Maura in for another kiss...

**A/N: So please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks again to Hellowyell for supplying the idea and half of the story line! XD XD XD**


End file.
